Hellsing: Night Raid
by Ryan.w123
Summary: William, son of Alucard and Integra was forced into hibernation and wakes up 2,000 years in the further to the world of Akame ga Kill.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SUP MY PEEPS! I hope you enjoy this new story, as you can probably tell this is a HellsingXAkame Ga Kiru crossover. This will contain most of the Akame Ga Kiru cast, but for now only an OC from Hellsing. I will introduce Alucard and Seras later, but for now it is Alucard's son, William. He possess all of Alucard's abilities. Hope you enjoy, this takes place 2,000 years after the events of Hellsing Ultimate. Like Alucard at the end of Hellsing Ultimate, William was forced into hibernation that would explain his involvement here. William's personality will be based off of TFS abridged Alucard.

Prologue

The pitter patter of rain loomed over the forest, all there was silence. No animals in sight, no danger beasts or people. Everything was at peace. On the forest floor was a symbol etched into the ground in blood. It had been there for thousands of years but for the first time in those thousands it glowed, a phrase appeared around it "The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame." Beside the tree where the symbols was a shadowy apparition appeared before finally taking a completely solid form. The person was wearing a black suit and waist coat with matching suit pants. Inside his jacket he had two holsters with pistols inside them and a sword inside a scabbard at his hip. He had short black hair and piercing red eyes. The man sniffed at the air then sighed, "Mmmm... I'm starving. Haven't eaten in two thousand years." He staggered to his feet and started walking. "Time for an enthusiastic walk through the forest." He walked with the moonlight at his back.

He had a good hunt, he'd killed two danger beasts and kept their corpses to cook and eat. He came to a open field beside a stream and set up a fire and began to cook the meat. He was quite happy eating when he heard someone coming, his keen senses could tell a attack was coming his way, he quickly ducked as a sword skimmed over his head. He stood to face his assailant, there stood a girl with long black hair, red eyes, black school girls outfit with a skirt. She had a sword in her hands. "Normally I would ask why... Why?" The man said.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?! How did you find this place?" The girl asked. It was at this moment the man noticed the building in the background, the lights were on.

"Ah, I didn't notice that building... I am William Charles Julius Nosferatu Hellsing. I came here because I am incredibly hungry and as you can tell by the two dead creatures behind me I am eating." William replied. The girl noticeably licked her lips at the cooked meat, but frowned.

"You won't cook them properly like that. Come with me." She turned and began to walk.

"What's your name?" William asked.

"Akame." She replied.

Najenda was sitting in her chair with the other members of Night Raid in the room with William. "I send you to find the source of that smoke and you bring back a man..." She said. Akame nodded.

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" William smirked, Najenda glared at him but William just smirked. "You think you can intimidate me woman? You have no idea the horrors I've seen and I can be worse than that. Never glare at me..." He sighed. "But I am in need of a new master and you seem strong willed enough.. But I must ask you a question, do you want immortality?" He asked.

"No." Najenda replied quickly. William smirked and knelt before her.

"Then I am your servant. If you had said yes I would have to kill you." William said.

"Why's that?" Najenda asked. William bared his teeth, they were now deathly sharp. This caused everyone to jump back.

"Because immortality ruins humans... But creates monsters." He laughed sadistically.

"What are you?" Najenda asked.

"Humans call my kind many things... Monsters, heathens, demons. I am a monster, but you may call me a vampire!" William laughed.

**A/N: I know it's extremely short but this is just a prologue, actual chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 1. Well to be honest I have a good feeling about this story, and like all I will accept OC's but they are only secondary villains. Anyway, enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Najenda laughed at William, "a vampire?! You must be drunk." She was almost rolling in the floor in laughter. Susanoo walked around William inspecting him.

"He's not lying." He simply stated before going back where he was. Najenda stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"Ok, then I believe you Susanoo." She replied, everyone swear dropped and had a shocked face except William, Akame and Susanoo.

"I want him to prove it!" Leone smirked, William raised his hand in front of her eyes. He smirked before saying,

"White Chicks was amazing..." He said

"White Chicks was amazing..." Leone replied in a hypnotic trance.

"The funny thing is she believes it too!" He laughed, everyone was looking at him wondering what the hell he just did. "Hypnosis, one of many abilities I possess. Quite handy, hehe.." He walked away and walked through a wall. Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock freaked at this, Chelsea smiled.

"I quite like him, he's fun." Akame just walked to the kitchen, Everyone else went to bed.

Meanwhile...

In the palace a scientist was pleading in front of Minister Ornest and the Emperor.

"Please! All we need is a little more funding and we could get those people we found out of those capsules.. We're pretty sure we could get one out already we just need your permission your majesty, we could have a real breakthrough of learning of life thousands of years ago!" The man pleaded. Ornest stroked his dirty beard and thought a moment before her smirked evilly.

"You can have the funding, but you must open the one you can here and now. If it doesn't go well you and your team are to be executed for wasting the emperors time!" The scientist bowed before thanking them and running off to get the capsule containing one subject.

He arrived back a few minutes later with the capsule and a team of his colleagues, they were nervous but we're sure of their calculations. They began the procedure, for a few seconds nothing happened but then the door opened. A man stumbled out trying to catch his breath before standing straight. He was quite tall, he wore an all black outfit except for a small white square on his collar, he had a crucifix around his neck and wore round glasses. He had messy, spiked blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He stood tall and faced the Emperor and Ornest. Ornest looked the man in the eye, "Who are you?" Ornest asked.

"I am Fr. Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot! And I kill filthy heathens that defy the word of God." Anderson replied. Ornest smirked.

"Well then fight for us, we help destroy these heathens. We currently have a problem with rebels and they the word of our emperor. He is the chosen leader by God." Ornest proclaimed. Anderson laughed at the man.

"No one is chosen by God. But I will fight on your side because I believe in saluting filthy heathens."

"Excellent." Ornest smiled.

9:00 am Night Raid hide out...

William was out int he training grounds practicing with his sword, his mother Sir Integra had taught him how to us a sword while his father taught him how to use a gun. He missed his family already, he could sense that Alucard and Seras were either alive or sealed somewhere and he was determined to find them. Mid swing his sword was blocked by Akame's.

"Would you like to spar?" She asked innocently. Without saying a word William swung high with the blade but she was quick and parried but before she could get inside his guard he side-stepped her and tripped her up. She recovered quickly with a cartwheel back to her feet and went on the offensive, she swung low but William jumped over the swing and made an attack of his own but she dodged it. "I think this could be fun, there are only two people ever able match me with a blade." William said.

"Who are they?" Akame asked. William smiled,

"My mother and a sociopathic homicidal priest." He exclaimed before going on the offensive, this time picking up the pace a little. This time Akame was forced to block and their swords locked, William was beginning to win the power struggled but Akame kneed him in the stomach and pushed him away before she went on the attack. She tried hitting him with multiple slashes but he dodged every single one easily, it was at this moment she realised he was toying with her. In one swift movement he had disarmed her and had his sword pointed at her neck, she didn't even see it coming. "Checkmate." He said before walking off cooly.

Later it was time for dinner, everyone was at the table. Susanoo had made everyone's favourite dish except William's. "William, what is your favourite dish?" Susanoo asked.

"A virgins blood with some roast liver." He replied, everyone looked at him horrified. "What do you expect?! I'm a vampire, I once had man's liver with some beans and a nice Chianti. It was glorious." He laughed.

"I will try to find that next time William." Susanoo said. William nodded in thanks and got up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me I have to take an enthusiastic walk through the woods." He left.

He walked leisurely through the woods with his hands in his pockets whistling "London Bridge is falling Down" when he heard a gunshot, in natural curiosity he went to the source and saw three men standing over a dead man. They heard William laugh.

"You know if you want to bury him, I recommend a eight feet deep hole instead of a traditional six foot deep hole, makes it harder. Also, he's not dead yet so you still have a credible witness." William stated. Before the men could respond William had cut their heads off, William crouched over the dying man. "Unfortunately my mortal friend, I cannot help you. But you can live on through me..." William said as he sunk his teeth into the man's neck and drank his blood. When he was finished he had a maniacal idea to mess with his new comrades. He brought the bodies of the three murderers back to Night Raid and cooked them in the kitchen and ate them... But left the raw severed heads in the fridge. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, also there's a reference in there from one of my favourite films/novels of all time, see if you can get it. Ryan, signing out. **

**P.S: Anderson is back ye filthy heathens **


End file.
